What the Cyborg Saw
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Cyborg looks forward to one thing all day. His Midnight snack! But this night, he discovers a secret shared by two of his fellow teammates. WARNING: Not very good. BBxRae


**What the Cyborg Saw**

Ah, good ole midnight. Out of the entire day, Cyborg looked forward to midnight the most. Why? For his midnight snack, of course! It was the only time he could eat whatever he wanted and not have to listen to Beast Boy protest against meat or Robin telling him to eat healthier or Starfire trying to shove something still moving and spotted down his throat. Over the years he'd figured out that none of that would ever stop. So, yes, the midnight snack was the best part of the day, er, night, no wait, morning. Whatever.

His door slid open with a soft hiss. A red, glowing eye peeked out first. He scanned the hallway, making sure it was clear. One couldn't be too careful. He was pleased to see that no one was around. He smiled, chuckling excitedly to himself, and began his trek down to the kitchen.

As he walked his mind raced with ideas for what he should have tonight. Microwave some leftover pizza? Pop a frozen pizza in the oven? Make a three foot grinder? Oh, there were so many possibilities! His mouth drooled with anticipation.

He reached the dark common room and flipped the lights on. No one there. He made his way into the kitchen area and decided to get this midnight snack underway. Step one: check the fridge and cupboard to know what he could work with. He opened the fridge and saw… nothing. It was empty. His jaw dropped.

Then he remembered. Starfire had attacked another mold creature and Raven had broken down and cleaned the whole thing out. All that was now sitting in the fridge was a box of baking soda. He pouted for a moment, but then remembered he did have the cupboards to look through. So he sighed and closed the fridge.

He opened the cupboards and saw nothing exactly desirable. Crackers, peanut butter, cookies, tea, soup; this wasn't midnight snack food at all. He wanted a meal! Something to keep his tummy full through the night until breakfast. What was he to do?

Then he got an idea. He'd go out! There was a twenty-four hour diner in the city that had the best BLTs in the world. He felt excited again and headed back to his room to get the keys to the T-car. He knew that if Robin found out what he was going to do he'd probably get a lecture, but he didn't really care. This was his Cyborg time. This was when he couldn't be bothered by anyone and he could let his mind wander without interruptions. It was like his own type of meditation. At least, that was his defense if anyone ever found out. He knew Raven would understand at the very least.

As he walked he did his best to keep his steps light. This wasn't exactly easy since he weighed a few hundred pounds and was robotic. He cursed that he lived at the far end of the tower. He passed Starfire's room and found her door slightly open. He peered in and saw her sleeping with her head hanging off the foot of her bed, snoring softly with Silkie cuddle in her arms; snoring as well. He had to cover his mouth as to not let out a loud laugh when he saw that Silkie was in a little Robin outfit; mask and all.

He passed Robins room and saw that his door was not open. But even if it wasn't he could still hear him snoring. He chuckled to himself as he pictured Robin curled up in his bed with a little Starfire doll cuddled in his arms. He suddenly got a very good idea for a prank and made a note of it in his brain. He loved midnight; his mind seemed to work the best at this time.

Well, he'd finally reached the end of the corridor that held Robin and Starfire's rooms. Now to turn the corner and head down the hallway that held Beast Boy and Ravens rooms. Then one more corner and he'd be in his corridor. It once belonged to Terra too, but they didn't talk about that.

He turned the corner and saw two dark figures. His heart leapt with fright and he jumped back, around the corning. He knew he shouldn't be scared but, come on, he was only human. He held his breath and listened closely, to see if the figures were making any noise. And, boy, were they.

He heard the ruffling of clothes, panting breaths, muffled moans. What the hell was going on? Cyborg's robotic eye popped out and, on a long cord, looked around the corner. It zoomed in and used its night vision to see what was going on. And what he saw completely and utterly shocked him.

Beast Boy had Raven pushed up against her door, their lips meshing relentlessly with each other. Raven wasn't even standing on her own; she was being held up by Beast Boy, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She quickly moved her hands down his chest and grabbed the base of his uniform, pulling it up and over his head. But she didn't toss it onto the floor; she kept it in her hands.

Cyborg felt quite confused and wondered if perhaps they were sleepwalking, er, sleepmaking-out. They sure didn't seem asleep. If they were they wouldn't be… enjoying it so much. Then, finally, he heard one of them speak.

"Beast Boy," said Raven in a labored breath as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

"Yeah?" he said between kisses.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" she said.

Beast Boy stopped kissing her neck and looked up to her with a smug smile. "Rae," he said as he pushed a button that opened her door with a soft hiss, "do I ever?"

Raven returned the smile and again their lips met and Beast Boy carried her into her room. The door closed and once again the corridor was silent. Cyborg's eye retracted and popped back into his head. And, for a moment, he just stood there, trying to figure out what he'd just seen.

After a few minutes he summed up the courage and turned the corner. He walked down the hallway and hoped he wouldn't hear anything… else. Lord knows he'd be traumatized if he did. He passed Ravens door and was glad when he didn't really hear anything. Oh, he heard something, but it wasn't anything loud. Unless someone stopped and listened closely they wouldn't be able to hear it.

Cyborg decided to just continue on his way. As he walked to his room he suddenly realized something. Robin must have been snoring really loud if his snores could penetrate walls that could keep in the sounds of Raven and Beast Boy's lovemaking.

On this thought Cyborg shuddered and suddenly felt very dirty. If he took showers he would have hopped into one right now. He ran to his room and locked the door. He decided that, just for tonight, he'd forget about his midnight snack. He'd rather plug into his charger and clean the files of his brain.

And he did just that and decided that, like Raven and Beast Boy had agreed on, he wasn't going to tell anyone about this. And he kept to his word for five years. He finally confessed and told everyone about what he'd seen that night. And he told them all… at Beast Boy and Ravens wedding reception.

**The End**

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(And No Flames! I know it sucks, but I just had to get this out of my head. Anyway, it was just supposed to be a fun read. Sorry if it disappointed! If you didn't like it then just move along, no bad words are needed.)**


End file.
